Abstract: Collaboration and Service Projects. The broad aim of collaboration and service (CS) projects for the proposed Center for Bio-NMR Data Processing and Analysis is to develop novel tools for tackling challenging problems in bio-NMR that utilize components of the Center. In contrast to driving biological projects, which focus on an entire workflow associated with a biomedical application of NMR, CS projects focus on individual tools or technologies with collaborators who have substantial prior experience with the technology. The initial complement of CS projects includes software packages with complex requirements or computational demands that will benefit from Center resources, development of novel tools for software discovery, and development of novel analysis tools. CS projects will be reviewed annually for progress in consultation with the External Advisory Board, which will serve as a basis for deciding on what projects to continue, terminate, or solicit from the bio-NMR community.